1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work finishing machine which provides the work processing functions such as surface-finishing, stirring, mixing, and milling against the work pieces contained in the individual barrel containers. The manufacture and application of such a machine are covered by the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional work finishing machines are designed and built to meet the specific work processing needs, and in this sense there are various types of machines. For example, the high-speed centrifugal barrel finishing machine has a horizontally-disposed main spindle which drives the barrels for revolution about it (U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,372). Another type of the machine has a vertically-disposed main spindle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,831).
For the vertical-type machine, the barrels revolve about the vertical main spindle. The specific feature of this machine is the fact that the content or mass (which consists of work pieces to be processed and usually their abrasive media, the mixture of which will hereinafter be referred to as the "content" or "mass", except otherwise specified in some applications where work pieces alone are to be processed) contained in the individual barrels is gradually rising or falling along the outer peripheral wall inside the barrel, which corresponds to the virtual revolution line formed when the barrels revolve around the main spindle. Therefore, less physical impact upon the work pieces is produced than for the first-mentioned horizontal-type machine, at the time of start-up and stop. It has been practically proven that the vertical-type machine is particularly suited to process work pieces of fragile materials that tend to cause defects such as chips and cracks.
For the horizontal-type machine, on the other hand, the individual barrels are supported at the opposite ends of the horizontally-disposed main spindle. As such, good bearing durability and good workability are provided. Both types provide their own specific features.
There are also two types of rotating barrel machines, one having a horizontally-disposed main spindle and the other having an inclined main spindle. The horizontal-type is widely used, and provides a high surface finish for the work pieces although its finishing efficiency is several times less than the high-speed centrifugal barrel finishing types.
The inclined-type enables the whole mass in each of the individual barrels to have a sliding movement nearly all of the time, and provides an improved deburring function. In addition, this type may be used for handling thin and/or flat work pieces, since it ensures the smooth flow of the work pieces without causing the work pieces to stick onto the inner wall of the barrel. Both types provide their specific features, respectively.